The Perfect World for the Perfect Life
by royal destiny
Summary: Trunks is telling Pan about his father and what life might have been like if they lived on Vegetasei. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.

"talking"

**The Perfect World for a Perfect Life**

Just another ordinary day for Trunks Briefs, and all because of his mother's company Capsule Corporation. He hated that place. Basically because he was the envy of all the female workers when in reality he could care less. Trunks had Pan, and to him that was all that mattered. Now, he just wanted to be able to raise his first-born child in a society where there were no conflicts with other nations and where everyone got along. He couldn't help but think back to what his father had gone through.

"That must be hard to lose your parents and planet," Trunks thought out loud. He had totally forgotten that he was in a business meeting.

That was his life. He was the President/CEO of the company. Trunks couldn't handle that. He only saw his wife, who was seven months pregnant at night. Trunks wanted to be home all the time and be able to see the rest of his family, but with everything happening he couldn't.

The meeting, which he refers to as stupid, was over he noticed that it was 10:30 at night. So he decided to drive home. Eventually he got home and when he pulled his 2002 Jeep Liberty into his driveway, he noticed that a whole half an hour had passed. Trunks just pulled the Jeep into the garage and inside his two-story house.

Trunks could care less about the money. He didn't care. That was probably the reason that he had things that normal, average people would have. As soon as he walked into his house, he saw Pan in the kitchen eating.

"Hey you," he said right before he kissed her on the cheek, "what are you still doing up?"

"Well, I got hungry…Actually I think that the baby got hungry. Otherwise I would be asleep." Pan said.

Trunks couldn't help but laugh. He knew that she adored her sleep. "It's ok."

Trunks sat there and watched his wife eat. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her eat before, but the sheer amazement caught him. She was eating as much as he was. Pan never did that before. She just never use to eat a lot. Trunks couldn't even begin to imagine where this massive amount of food was going, but he knew better then to ask.

After about twenty minutes, Pan and Trunks decided to head upstairs to bed. Usually Trunks would take the time to shower before bed, but today it didn't seem that important. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. All of the sudden he wasn't as tired as he thought he was and he just laid there. A couple of minutes later, well more like ten, Pan was finally comfortable with her head on his chest.

"Panny, what would you say if I said that I wanted to live on Vegetasei?"

"I would tell you that you were crazy." Pan answered as she giggled.

"My Dad would always talk about how when he was old enough to be King that he was going to change things." Trunks proudly stated.

"Vegeta said that!" Pan said as she sat up. "I don't believe it."

"That was before the planet was destroyed. I mean you would be closed off from everyone if you promised to free them and they were killed."

"Yeah…maybe I would."

"He was going to free the 14 or 15 slave planets that his father had and he was going to give everyone equal rights. The peasants would be able to live their lives happily."

"Really?" Pan asked as she went into their master bathroom.

"Yep, my father was also going to make the royal leadership a thing of the past and the people of Vegetasei were going to be able to rule."

"That does not sound like your father at all."

"I know that, but I can't help it."

Trunks was started to think that bringing his up was a mistake. He should have known that Pan wasn't going to believe him. It sucked so bad, but it was all right. He defiantly knew that he didn't want to upset her in any way. So he dropped the conversation. Trunks ended up laying there waiting for Pan to come back.

"You never finished the conversation." Pan said as she climbed in bed.

"I thought you were bored."

"No…It was interesting. I liked it."

"Ok…well…" Trunks paused so that he could sit up in the bed, "…"

"What was the reason?" Pan asked helping him remember where he had left off. In all honesty, she was really enjoying this and was actually really curious.

"Because when his father ran Vegetasei, it always had to fight with other planets and Frieza."

"But wasn't your father captured by Frieza? At least that's what I was told." Pan cautiously said. She didn't know if Trunks knew this yet, but there was a definite possibly that he did.

"Yeah, he was." Trunks replied.

Pan couldn't believe it. She knew that some of what Vegeta told her was true, but she didn't think that it was possible. Without thinking she said, "That must have been hard."

"Probably…" Trunks said as he left Pan moved so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "I mean he was only 10 years old I think. I couldn't even imagine what I would do if I lost everything too."

"Yeah, but sweetie, you would still live like you would here."

"It wouldn't matter. I don't need or want the money. I'm just fine living here with you."

"I realize that b…"

"Panny think of it a world with no war, no crime, or anything bad. It would just be someplace where we could raise our child in a crime-free world."

"But that would require a lot."

"No it wouldn't, I think it would be perfect."

"Yeah right." Pan said as she playfully hit him.

"Really it would…" Trunks once again trailed off, but this time the reason was different. "Think of it. A place where people can be with whoever they want. Goten can finally be accepted."

"What do you mean?" Pan asked.

"I know that you're all right with the fact that your uncle is…"

"Gay?"

"Yeah…" Trunks paused so that he could get Pan to sit up. He wanted to be able to see her facial expression when he said this. "If we lived on Vegetasei, Goten would be equal."

"What do you mean?"

"Isaac and him could be accepted in society. Along with all the others that aren't accepted. And then G.."

"My father and grandma would have to accept him back into the family…" Pan sniffled. She didn't want to cry, but in all reality, she couldn't help it. "Then Goten could meet our baby…girl…"

"What! We're having a little girl?"

Pan nodded. "Yeah…we are. I found out this morning with your sister."

"Totally off topic, but how come I didn't know about this appointment?"

"Because Trunks…I wanted to surprise you. Now get your butt back on the topic."

"Fine…" Trunks literally had to stop and think for a moment. This was a lot to take in.

"Are you continuing or not?" Pan impatiently said.

"Well, what else is there to say?"

"I don't know…" Pan trailed off not knowing what to say. Then after a couple of minutes she said, "I know. Why did your dad want to do this anyways?" She really didn't want to here anything else about Goten.

"Good question. I might have already answered this, but I think the reason was that he had already seen a lot of destruction, crime, and the unfair treatment of people." Trunks said. He couldn't believe that he was talking in favor of his father's ideas. It was really strange for him. "I'm pretty sure that he just wanted the destruction to stop. My father just wanted his people to be free form all the tyranny."

"Pan just sat there. She couldn't believe that the person she had grown up to love his arrogant attitude was actually really sweet and nice on the inside. At that point, it hit Pan. "I can see now why your dad acts the way he does."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked. It made him feel good that he didn't have to explain his thoughts.

"Well if I lost everything and if my plans for my home planet never got fulfilled, I would feel the exact same way."

Trunks could totally agree with her now. "So you don't think that it was a stupid idea to move there if we could?"

"Nope, I don't." Pan said. She was glad to finally be able to lean against the headboard of the bed, and that Trunks was running out of ideas to talk about.

"Why?"

"Because it sounds like an interesting place to live, well if we could."

"Yep, it would be nice." Trunks paused to look over at his wife and said, "I was thinking of calling up Goten and seeing if he would come here to be with you."

"Really?" Pan asked as she got adjusted to the bed as she was lying down.

"Yeah I was." Trunks confidently said.

"That's sounds like fun. I think that he would like that."

"Me too. I wanna make sure that I clear something with you first."

"What is it?" Pan nervously asked.

"I just want to make sure that you would be ok with Isaac coming to."

"Definitely. I know that it wouldn't be fair to Goten if we didn't invite him and besides I highly doubt that they'll do anything here."

"Yeah…because see their coming tomorrow afternoon and staying a couple of days…well at least Goten is, I'm not sure about Isaac."

"Ok then, I guess tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Yep…"

"Are we done talking? Because I really want to go to sleep and I'm quickly approaching sleep." Pan said as she yawned.

"Yeah were done for tonight…" Trunks went to turn off the light by his bed and saw that clock. "Panny, did you know that it's two in the morning?"

"Yea, now to sleep." She sleepily said.

Trunks nodded knowing that even if he answered she wouldn't hear it. So he turned the light off and laid there. After a couple of minutes, he was also deep sleep dreaming, once again, what life would be like on Vegetasei.


End file.
